md_sports_diversityfandomcom-20200214-history
Siboniso Gaxa
|birth_date = |birth_place = Durban, South Africa |height = |currentclub = Bidvest Wits |clubnumber = 5 |position = Right back |youthyears1 = |youthclubs1 = Induna Lotz |youthyears2 = 2001–2002 |youthclubs2 = NMMU |years1 = 2002–2008 |clubs1 = Supersport United |caps1 = 131 |goals1 = 4 |years2 = 2008–2010 |clubs2 = Mamelodi Sundowns |caps2 = 45 |goals2 = 1 |years3 = 2010–2012 |clubs3 = Lierse |caps3 = 43 |goals3 = 0 |years4 = 2012–2016 |clubs4 = Kaizer Chiefs |caps4 = 87 |goals4 = 1 |years5 = 2016- |clubs5 = Bidvest Wits |caps5 = |goals5 = |nationalyears1 = 1998–2001 |nationalteam1 = South Africa U17 |nationalcaps1 = 1 |nationalgoals1 = 0 |nationalyears2 = 2001–2004 |nationalteam2 = South Africa U20 |nationalcaps2 = 17 |nationalgoals2 = 0 |nationalyears3 = 2005– |nationalteam3 = South Africa |nationalcaps3 = 55 |nationalgoals3 = 0 | club-update = 27 September 2015 | nationalteam-update = 5 June 2011 }} Siboniso Gaxa (born 6 April 1984 in Durban, KwaZulu-Natal) is a South African football defender who currently plays for Kaizer Chiefs F.C. and South Africa. Personal He hails from KwaMashu, Durban. He was given the nickname "Pa" which is shortened from "Papa" which means "father" because when was a child he behaved like an adult. He was always very mature. Club career Gaxa attended the University of Port Elizabeth, which at that time had a football team controlled by Danish side F.C. Copenhagen. However, he was not one of the in total three players, Elrio van Heerden, Lee Langeveldt and Bongumusa Mthethwa, who made it from the FCK-UPE Academy to F.C. Copenhagen. He is managed by ExtraTime S.L.. In 2002, he moved to Supersport United, where he stayed for six seasons, before joining Mamelodi Sundowns in 2008. In 2010, he moved to Belgian club Lierse. After the 2011–12 season, he was released by the team. On 15 May 2012 Gaxa signed a three-year contract for Kaizer Chiefs with the option to renew for one year. International career Gaxa made his international debut in a 2006 FIFA World Cup qualifier against Cape Verde on 4 June 2005. He was part of South Africa's squad at the 2005 CONCACAF Gold Cup, 2006 African Cup of Nations, 2009 FIFA Confederations Cup, 2010 FIFA World Cup and 2013 African Cup of Nations. Statistics Club Honours Supersport United *MTN 8 – 2004 *Nedbank Cup – 2005 *Premier Soccer League – 2007/08 Kaizer Chiefs *Premier Soccer League – 2012/13 Premier Soccer League – 2014/15 *Nedbank Cup – 2013 *Carling Black Label – 2013 *MTN 8 – 2014 References External links * * }} Category:1984 births Category:Living people Category:Sportspeople from Durban Category:South African soccer players Category:Association football defenders Category:Association football midfielders Category:South Africa international soccer players Category:2005 CONCACAF Gold Cup players Category:2006 Africa Cup of Nations players Category:2009 FIFA Confederations Cup players Category:2010 FIFA World Cup players Category:2013 Africa Cup of Nations players Category:South African expatriate soccer players Category:South African expatriates in Belgium Category:Expatriate footballers in Belgium Category:Belgian First Division A players Category:SuperSport United F.C. players Category:Mamelodi Sundowns F.C. players Category:Lierse S.K. players Category:Kaizer Chiefs F.C. players Category:Nelson Mandela University alumni